


Vyznání

by helsl



Series: Dva idioti z 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Challenge Response, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsl/pseuds/helsl
Summary: Povídka do Třicetidenní výzvy. Trochu s předstihem pro 28. den - vyznání.





	Vyznání

Paní Hudsonová si úlevně vydechla, že už je zase doma, a spokojeně za sebou zaklapla vchodové dveře. Vzápětí málem nadskočila leknutím, když z hořejšího bytu zaslechla řinkot rozbíjeného nádobí. Tašku s drobným nákupem položila na zem a na svůj věk velmi hbitě zdolala schody, aby zjistila, co se to u jejích chlapců děje.  
Sherlock stál u kuchyňské linky s rozpačitým výrazem ve tváři, levou rukou si podpíral bradu, pravou se škrábal v zátylku. Viditelně si nevěděl rady s nastalou situací, která spočívala v tom, že odkapávač na nádobí i s obsahem ležel na zemi, tedy spíš s hromadou střepů, které z obsahu zbyly.  
John se evidentně nenacházel na dosah, aby se ujal odklízení škod, zatímco Sherlock pravděpodobně neměl tušení o umístění a možná ani existenci smetáčku a lopatky. Vypadal ve své bezradnosti tak roztomile, že se paní Hudsonová neubránila pobavenému úsměvu.  
"Snad jsi nemyl nádobí, drahoušku?"  
"Ovšemže ne!" ohradil se tázaný pohoršeně,  
"Prostě jsem šel kolem a nějak zavadil, ten tác musel vyčnívat a já si toho nevšiml, nebo spíš to spadlo samo."  
Upřel na paní Hudsonovou přesvědčivý pohled nevinného dítěte, že on nic, on muzikant, na tom ostatně bylo něco pravdy.  
Jako projev dobré vůle se sehnul pro největší střep, držel ho v ruce a teď už se paní Hudsonová smála hlasitě.  
"Kde je John?" chtěla si být jistá, že se o tu spoušť někdo 'odborně' postará.  
"Kde by? Zase s nějakou takovou - " odsekl ublíženě Sherlock a poněkud nelogicky hodil zvednutý střep zpátky na zem.  
Paní Hudsonová odsunula židli, posadila se ke stolu a pokynula Sherlockovi k protější židli. Poslechl kupodivu bez protestů.  
"Proč mu to neřekneš?" vstoupila jeho mateřská přítelkyně rovnou in medias res, aby neztrácela čas chozením kolem horké kaše.  
"A nezkoušej dělat hloupého, jako bys nevěděl, o čem mluvím!"  
jasnozřivě utnula hned v zárodku správně předpokládané námitky.  
Sherlock je dost chytrý, aby poznal, kdy prohrál. Paní Hudsonová je prostě - paní Hudsonová a možná nastala právě ta správná chvíle, kdy si potřeboval promluvit. Rozpačitě se ošil a pohled zavrtal do podlahy.  
"John není gay, řekl to už miliónkrát i před vámi. Je to můj jediný přítel a to pro mě znamená příliš mnoho, než abych dal v sázku tohle přátelství, když je to všechno, co mám. Jeho zajímají výhradně ženy a utekl by ještě týž den; opravdu chcete, abych to riskoval?" Měl v očích tolik bolesti a zranitelnosti, až se paní Hudsonové sevřelo srdce.  
"Hm, není gay a je samá ženská, jenže všiml sis, že ti stačí písknout a on nechá každou stát třeba uprostřed ulice, pospíchá za tebou, div se nepřerazí? Vždyť ty jsi jeho nejstabilnější vztah, uvědomuješ si to?"  
"My nemáme vztah," bránil se Sherlock nejistě, "tedy ano, jsme přátelé, ale vy jste určitě myslela vztah jako...", nedokončil větu, jen rozhodil rukama.  
"Dobře, Sherlocku, řekl jsi, jak moc pro tebe znamená vaše přátelství, to chápu. Pověz mi ale, co pro tebe znamená John jako člověk, rozumíš, on osobně. Líbí se ti?"  
"To není důležité."  
"A co tedy je důležité?"  
"Ten celek, ta kombinace všeho. Je pohledný, spolehlivý, charakterní, věrný, loajální, statečný. Má všechno, co z něj dělá dobrého člověka. Tyhle vlastnosti by se asi daly najít i u dalších lidí, ale těžko všechny najednou a v takové intenzitě."  
Sherlock se zarazil, aby našel ta správná slova.  
"Nejdůležitější je jeho důvěryhodnost," pokračoval, "nikdy nikomu jsem nevěřil tak absolutně a bezvýhradně, ani vlastnímu bratrovi."  
Paní Hudsonová potlačila chuť poznamenat, že vzájemná důvěra mezi bratry Holmesovými se pohybuje v záporných hodnotách a je to oboustranné.  
"Kdybych byl slepý a sám Bůh mi řekl, že něco je černé, a John by řekl, že je to bílé, budu bezpečně vědět, že je to bílé. A vsadím na to svůj život." dořekl po vteřinové odmlce.  
Paní Hudsonová rychle zamrkala, aby zahnala slzy, které jí dojetí vehnalo do očí. Věděla, že Sherlock není zdaleka takový cynik, jak se často prezentuje a jak si o něm myslí řada méně empatických lidí, ale něco takového přece jen nečekala. Tohle Sherlock Johnovi povědět nedokáže, bylo jí jasné, protože zatímco její podporou si mohl být jistý, Johnovy reakce se panicky bál.  
"Měl by to vědět," namítla tiše, "divil by ses, jak to s těmi jeho slečnami není tak horké, jak se na první pohled zdá."  
Povzbudivě mu stiskla rameno a vrátila se do svého bytu podstatně pomaleji než šla cestou sem. Střepy na podlaze pustili z hlavy oba...  
***  
John několikrát bezvýsledně prohledal všechny kapsy a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou, ale ty klíče prostě nikde nebyly. Buď je ztratil, nebo snad jen zapomněl na klinice, to se uvidí zítra. Teď zazvonil a zatěšil se na hrnek horkého čaje, Sherlock si určitě dá taky; pak by mohl připravit něco k večeři, nebo že by si někam zašli?  
Z myšlenek na další průběh dne Johna vytrhla skutečnost, že nikdo neotvírá. Znovu zazvonil, tentokrát déle a důrazněji. Kroky blížící se ke dveřím však nepatřily Sherlockovi. Pozdravil paní Hudsonovou a kývl bradou nahoru.  
"Zase už ignoruje zvonek? Musel jsem nechat klíče v práci," vysvětlil.  
"Není doma, přijel si pro něj detektiv Lestrade a popoháněl ho jako koně v cílové rovince, asi je to něco velkého."  
John nedokázal skrýt úsměv, protože mu připadalo, že jejich milá domácí no, ne že by přímo jásala nad zprávou o zločinu jako Sherlock, ale vyhlídka na dobrodružství jejího synovsky milovaného nájemníka ji rozhodně nepohoršovala. Skoro jako by mu tu radost přála.  
"Pojď si dát čaj a sendvič, Johne, vypadáš zmrzle; pokud tedy nejsi unavený a nechceš být sám?"  
John nezaváhal, když není Sherlock doma, rád posedí s dámou, která mu byla bližší než vlastní rodina.  
Obestřelo ho příjemné teplo trochu starosvětsky zařízené kuchyně a než si umyl ruce, měl čaj na stole. Během pár minut i něco k zakousnutí a teprve v té chvíli si plně uvědomil, jaký má hlad. Poděkoval hostitelce vděčným úsměvem a bez upejpání se pustil do jídla.  
Paní Hudsonová se rozhodla kout železo, dokud je žhavé. Když nepochodila před pár dny se Sherlockem, posvítila si na Johna.  
"Poslechni, Johne, on je Sherlock sice náramně chytrý, ale v některých věcech zase naopak, no, natvrdlý, mírně řečeno. Dokud mu to neřekneš, jemu to samo nedojde."  
John rozhodně není hloupý, ale v porovnání s jediným detektivním konzultantem na světě jeho myšlenky nemají rychlost světla.  
"Co mu neřeknu? Co mu nedojde?"  
byl v té chvíli po únavném pracovním dnu poněkud mimo obraz.  
"Co pro tebe znamená, co k němu cítíš," vysvětluje paní Hudsonová s andělskou trpělivostí. John naštěstí před pár vteřinami zapil sousto a polkl, jinak by mu snad zaskočilo překvapením.  
"Já - co - my - totiž - jak to myslíte?"  
"Ale no tak, drahoušku, nejsem přece včerejší. Koukáš na něj jako na svatej obrázek, od každé slečny upaluješ za ním, jen ti cinkne zpráva, dýchali byste jeden pro druhého; vždyť je to jasný jako den! Jenže on je v těhle věcech moula a nechápe, že ty těmi děvčaty jenom nahrazuješ to, po čem se neodvažuješ vztáhnout ruku."  
John na ni vytřeštěně civěl, neschopný vydat ze sebe souvislou větu. Popírat zjevné si netroufal, ale přiznat se bylo nemyslitelné, takže šokovaně mlčel, pokoušel se silou vůle zpomalit dech a puls; v duchu přemlouval ruce, aby se přestaly třást, aby se mohl napít chladnoucího čaje, protože měl v ústech vyschlo jako na poušti.  
Ženu naproti němu však jeho mlčení neodradilo.  
"Můžeš s čistým svědomím říct, že se ti nelíbí?"  
zaútočila s razancí zuřivého sršního roje.  
Pravdou je, že lhaní nikdy nebylo Johnovou druhou přirozeností. Ono taky záleží na tom, komu lžete; takovému Mycroftovi by klidně zapřel nos mezi očima a dokázal by vypadat velice přesvědčivě. Jenže paní Hudsonovou měl rád a ona právě uhodila hřebíček na hlavičku...  
"To přece nemůže říct nikdo! Vždyť je nádherný! Ale není to taková ta povrchní krása bezduchých hezounků, co se mihnou jedním dvěma filmy a dál po nich neštěkne ani toulavej pes. Na něm je vidět, jak je chytrý, přímo z něj čiší ten intelekt a noblesa, všechno mu neskutečně sluší, je absolutně úžasný - " John se až zadýchal, jak ze sebe chrlil chvalozpěv na Sherlocka, který si doposud směl jenom myslet.  
Paní Hudsonová pochvalně pokývala hlavou a spokojeně mlaskla. To byla voda na její mlýn!  
"Tak mu to pověz! Na co vůbec čekáš? Za chvíli je Valentina, to se akorát hodí."  
Rozzářený John jí pohasl před očima.  
"Nepovím. Sám mi řekl, že je ženatý se svou prací, že nehledá žádný vztah, se ženou ani s mužem. Romantikou pohrdá, sex je jenom chemická reakce, nad jakou on je povznesený, starost o někoho je na obtíž, to má od Mycrofta. Kdepak, kdyby jen zavětřil podezření, že snad já - buď by mě vyhnal nebo utekl sám, to neumím odhadnout. Já jsem mu strašně vděčný za to přátelství, paní Hudsonová, a jestli mu jen mrknutím oka naznačíte něco, cokoliv, tak mě připravíte o to nejcennější, co mám. Neuděláte to, že ne?"  
Ten pohled spráskaného psa, který už dostal od života tolik kopanců a teď se bojí další rány, ji téměř fyzicky zabolel. Bylo jí těžko, sevřené hrdlo nedovolilo hlasivkám plnit svou funkci. Dokázala jen rezignovaně přikývnout.  
Ani John už nepromluvil; vlídným gestem poděkoval za pohostinství a pokusem o úsměv se rozloučil.  
Stará paní seděla nad vystydlým čajem, upřímnými slzami pohřbívajíc štěstí svých 'synů', pro něž už nemohla nic udělat...


End file.
